Readily Anticipating
by bmonies
Summary: Drabbles inspired by Trey Songz's album "Ready" & mixtape "Anticipation"
1. Infidelity

This is what was distracting me from my other story before...

* * *

**Infidelity**

4 a.m.

Keys sound off as they hit the table

Heavy footsteps across the hardwood come to a stop

The TV illuminates the tear stained face of the body on the couch

Blue meets brown

She can't take the pain in her loves eyes

Footsteps carry to the next room_  
_

_"You're drunk again"_

_"I was with the guys it's no big deal."_

Ice clinks in the fresh glass

_"I've been calling you for hours. You didn't answer."_

The clatter of a broken glass

Fingers run through blonde tresses as the other hand meets the brunette small of the brunettes back

_"Ashley, just go to bed. I'll clean it up."_

The unwanted touch is shrugged away

_"I've got it."_

Broken glass is scattered in the midst of a scuffle

Skin is broken

_"Shit!"_

_"Dammit Ashley come to bed and let me clean you up."_

Eyes harden

_"I said I've got it."_

Exasperated sighs

Tired eyes roam her appearance

Sloppy

Marked skin

_"I hope she had fun fucking a rock star for a night."_

The blonde walks towards the bedroom

The door closes

No words said

_"She meant nothing to me Spencer, I promise."_

Silence

_"Baby I love you. I'm Sorry."_

"_**You kept me on this pedestal no matter how much I let you down. I let you down. With all my infidelity you love me so incredibly. Inside I fall apart if you ever love someone instead of me."**_


	2. Be Where You Are

**Be Where You Are**

Today I leave for Las Vegas

I've packed

And she's re-packed knowing I've forgotten the essentials

I walk from the closet

Luggage in hand

Dropped by the front door

Scanning the apartment for my girl

She's got her eyes closed

Singing in the mirror with a hair brush

Belting out some tune

I smile and walk up behind her

Hands on hips

A silent scream and she jumps about a foot in the air

She spins in my arms

_"I miss you already Ash"_

_"And I miss you more."_

_"Promise to call?"_

_"As soon as I land."_

Sweet kisses

_"Don't have too much fun without me"_

A smile that's only for her

Connected at the hip she walks me to the door

_"Love you."_

_"Forever"_

_"And always"_

"_**I'm in love from afar. Baby girl I wanna be where you are"**_


	3. Black Roses

*No dialogue*

* * *

**Black Roses**

Distant memories

Faded lust

No longer the people we once were

There's no longing to be them anymore either

We've moved on inside of ourselves

Now all we do is keep up appearances

Family get togethers are a chore

Weekends with friends together is suicide

Pretending to be in love

But fallen out of love

We've mastered how to be Spencer and Ashley

Without being Ashley and Spencer

They only know what they see

And they only see what we show

Behind doors

We don't talk

When we do it's always fighting

No lingering glances

No warm embraces

The love has gone

Our hearts

Wilted

"_**Black Roses, for this dying love. Now we're breaking up since we giving up. Black Roses, an early Valentine. Special delivery, just for you and I."**_


	4. Does She Know

**Does She Know**

I dream of you

That day I will never forget

We met at a coffee shop

I still remember what she ordered

_"I'll have a small chai latte and blueberry muffin, please."_

She turned to me

A blue that is unmatchable

_"You're next in line."_

Speechless

I smiled

She smiled back

"Thank you"

My eyes follow as you step aside

_"Uhh, black coffee."_

Because I couldn't think of my usual order

I keep glancing your way

You busy yourself with your iPhone

I can see the blush on your cheeks

You pay and go

Your scent drifts my direction

I still remember the faint vanilla spice

My eyes linger as you retreat the 'Java Ground'

I even remember your walk

The way your hips moved away from me

Our eyes meet at the door

You smile again

And then disappear

"_**I can't take no more. I wanna be loving you. Been in love with you since the day you came and you turned away. You never leave my brain. **__**It's like I can't get you off my brain, and I don't want to.**__**"**_


	5. Famous

No dialogue

* * *

**Famous**

Cameras flash whenever she's with me

But she's a star in her own right

She's my life and my arm candy

I give her the things that could never touch her own beauty

My attention is always on her

Everything I do is so I'm able to treat her like a queen

She hates when I pamper her

But I know she secretly loves it

How I can afford her with the things she dreams of

I love her tinted cheeks

And how even through makeup her blush seeps through

It just gives me reason to kiss her in public

Like we're the only ones in the room

"_**Shine, cause that's what stars do and that just what you are in my eyes. So smile for the crowd and light up the room. And as soon as you do girl they're ain't no stopping you and you gone be famous."**_


	6. Make It Rain

**Make It Rain**

I've waited all week for this

Ashley comes back from her tour today

It's been 10 days without my love

10 days of teasing her relentlessly in every way possible

10 days of pent up energy

10 days of planning

I've made sure to be scarce from the house all day knowing she'll be home very early this morning

I've laid out notes for her

Planted in very strategic places

Starting at the front door and leading her inside

Today she will rest, be pampered and spoiled

She won't know it but I'll be watching from afar

And tonight I will make love to her well into the night

I check with the security company making sure she's arrived home

I send her a text letting her know I love her and will be seeing her later

Amazingly I can read her pout through her reply

Smiling to myself I gather the things I need to start my day and jump into my SUV

The chirping in my purse alerts me that she's found her clues and is headed my way

She walks in the massage parlor

The small shorts allow me to linger on her toned legs from my hiding place

My eyes follow as she's lead into the room

She smiles at the masseuse and looks confused as a blindfolded is placed over her eyes

Unknowingly to her, I'll be the one giving her the sensual massage

Her skin is warm as my oiled hands roam her shoulders

I've missed touching her body

Running my hands over her smooth skin, I resist the urge to taste it

She shivers when I reach the areas that I know make her crazy

I feel her twitch beneath my fingers as I lean close, kneading her back

I throw my hair over my shoulder and I feel her body temperature climb

My hands lower to the small of her back and her hips rise and fall

She lets out a small moan causing me to smirk

Before I know it my lips are trailing up her back and turning her over in the process

She catches my eyes and in an instant I'm in her arms

Her body covers mine

Her hands are touching me every place they can reach

But never where I want them

I release a long moan into our kiss and slow and sensual has turned to hard and passionate

And the rest of my plans are forgotten about as her tongue leaves mine and traces my skin

10 days without Ashley is too long but we're slowly making up for it

The towel that once covered her body is now settled at her hips that are grinding into me

I can faintly smell her lingering in the air

I scratch my nails across her abs

"Fuck, Spencer."

Yeah, we aren't going anywhere, anytime soon

"**I'm in my zone tonight. I'm feeling alright. Got this wine in me, I got that weed in me. And girl I'm feeling like a soldier. Wanna do it rough? I know you like it when I hold you. Girl I wanna make it rain tonight."  
**


	7. I Need A Girl

**I Need a Girl**

I met this girl a few weeks ago that I'm so infatuated by

We have nothing and everything in common

I'm your typical trust fund kid

I don't care about grades

I don't follow the rules

I'm the type that hopes for the middle aged bald professor that I can flirt with and get away with not doing homework

She's the family dinners type

She's on the deans list

She usually scolds me for my bad driving habits

And she makes sure I stay out of jail

She's perfect

I feel a hand on my back as a steaming cup of coffee is placed in front of me

"Hey."

A Smile

"I thought you could use some fuel. I know how you get during our study sessions."

"Thanks Spencer."

We go back to our respective studies and I almost moan at the perfection in this cup

She gives me a look, smirks, and continues to read

Okay maybe I did moan aloud

I'm staring at her over my mug as she goes over her notes for her class

Her eyes are bouncing across the pages laid in front of her

She's biting the tip of her pen

A habit I can't stand but her lips distract me from noticing that fact

She's beautiful

She's a nerd

But a sexy one

Glasses and all

I smile to myself and realize how she brings out the best in me

I place the mug on the table between us

I fail at my attempt to learn something new so I think of something better

"Spencer, will you go on a date with me?"

She doesn't even look up from her notes but she smiles widely and replies, "I'd love to."

See, I told you she's perfect

"**I need a girl that's gone be my baby. So if you love me say, I'm your baby. So fine I go, that's my baby. So if you need me say, you're my baby."**


End file.
